A Grimm New Minecraft
by rwbygirl417
Summary: When several teams from RWBY discover the wonders of modded Minecraft, shenanigans ensue. Rated T to be safety. (On hiatus, see latest chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello, this is my first crossover, between RWBY and Minecraft. It will involve Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and a new OC team, Team APCT (Apricot). I hope you enjoy it. Please note I don't know if any mods like the one in this fanfic exist, but that's why it's a fanfic.**

* * *

Team APCT(Apricot) was bored, as it was a weekend and there was nothing to do. The T of APCT, Thanh Tachibana, said, "Oh, I know what we can do."

"And what would that be?" Came the reply from the resident cat faunus Amaranth Adair, who had her nose in a book, as usual.

"We could play Minecraft. I found this really cool plug-in that adds dust, weapons, semblances, and Grimm!"

"I guess it could be fun," said Phoenix Palladino, Amaranth's teammate and boyfriend.

"Sure, let's do it!" The fox faunus of the room, Cam Capello, said.

"You're just agreeing because Thanh is your boyfriend. And playing Minecraft sounds good." Amaranth accused.

"No, I'm not. I happen to like playing Minecraft." Cam said.

"Fine, whatever." Amaranth replied.

Just then, Team RWBY and JNPR came in the room.

"Hey, you guys want to play Minecraft with us? Thanh found a plug-in that adds some stuff from Remnant." Asked Amaranth.

"Sure," came the reply from JNPR and RBY.

"Weiss, do you want to?" Cam asked.

"It's kind of childish, but fine." Weiss said after a minute of thought.

"Okay, and we all have Minecraft accounts. Let's get on. I'll host the server." Thanh said.

* * *

A little while later, Thanh was hosting a new world. Slowly, his friends got on. They had spawned in a birch forest. After they all got on, one person, CoastFlower, asked in the chat, "Okay, who's who. CoastFlower is Amaranth."

Thanh replied and said, "WildAzure is Thanh."

"ShadowCat is Blake."

"WeissColdPrincess is Weiss. Before you ask, Yang made my account and I couldn't find a way to change my username."

"KnightofArc is Jaune."

"MagnetWarrior is Pyrrha."

"RedLikeRoses is Ruby."

"BurningBrawler is Yang."

"HammerManiac is Nora."

"LotusHunter is Ren."

"OrangeTrickster is Cam."

"PhoenixRising is Phoenix."

After everyone had said who they were, CoastFlower said, "Okay, we should probably divide up jobs. Team APCT will chop down some trees. Team RWBY, what do you want to do? We need one team to look for coal and other resources, and the other to work on the base."

RedLikeRoses said, "Team RWBY will go mining."

"Guess that leaves Team JNPR with working on the base." KnightofArc said.

"Let's get some materials for swords. Yes, before anyone asks, we have to start out with swords." WildAzure said.

* * *

A little while later,

"Everyone has a stone sword, right?" CoastFlower asked.

"Yes," everyone else said.

"And everyone on Team APCT and JNPR has an axe, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay, let's go.

* * *

 **Author's Note- So, this is my new fanfiction. I based everyone's username on their personality or name. I will be doing a question of the day. It will be RWBY related, Minecraft related, or both. Today's question, who is your favorite member of Team RWBY? Also, I am thinking sometimes, I will have other characters of RWBY make guest appearances, and I might do Team ATMN, from my other RWBY story. Just ask, I would even be willing to do a villain. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hello, and welcome back to A Grimm New Minecraft. I will probably be having other people make appearances in the next chapter. I will be putting up a poll, vote for who you want to see next.**

* * *

Team APCT were chopping down trees. Eventually, CoastFlower's axe broke.

"I have 5 stacks of logs. Why don't we head back?" She said.

"Okay, let's go." Came the reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team RWBY

"I found some coal!" RedLikeRoses said.

"All I'm finding is stone." ShadowCat replied.

"I found some iron." BurningBrawler said.

"I'm only finding dirt and stone." WeissColdPrincess said.

"Hey, guys, my pickaxe just broke. We should head back." BurningBrawler said.

"Let's go."

* * *

Team JNPR was making good progress on the base. HammerManiac hadn't broken anything that wasn't supposed to be broken, yet. They had 5 rooms so far, one for each pair of partners and one common room.

"Hey, guys! I haven't broken anything important yet!" HammerManiac said.

"Keyword yet." said MagnetWarrior.

"Yeah." said LotusHunter. Just then, Team APCT and RWBY got back.

"Hey, guys. It's getting late IRL, we should get off." CoastFlower said.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Short chapter, I know. The poll is now up, so please vote or I will flip a coin to decide. The question of the chapter is what is your favorite mob in Minecraft? Please R+R, and see you next time.**


	3. AN: Please read

**Author's Note- Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am putting all of my current stories on a hiatus. I have several reasons which I will have characters from RWBY say so it goes with the guidelines.**

 **Ruby: One, RWBYgirl want to go back and fix some errors she made. She is her own editor, and is relatively new to FanFiction.**

 **Weiss: Two, she wants to actually plan out her stories. She usually types it up, looks over it once or twice, and then posts it the next day. She wants to quit doing that. She wants to actually plan what happens instead of just going with the flow.**

 **Blake: Three, lack of reviews on her stories is not very motivating. She doesn't know what you guys think, and she doesn't know what to improve on. She's gotten reviews from like 3 different people on her oldest story.**

 **Yang: Four, she is in school right now, and has no desire to repeat the 8th grade. She has tests coming up and her grades are slipping due to her usually doing all of her homework in 1st period study hall.**

 **Cinder: Five, she has an idea for a story that will not get out of her head. That makes it hard to think of ideas for her other stories. She will be working on that story idea during her hiatus on her other stories.**

 **Well, bye.**


End file.
